


Валентинка

by Florka



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В день святого Валентина русская мафия решила отправить Клинту послание. Русские часто путают буквы K и С, когда дело касается имен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Валентинка

Возможно, это действительно выглядит нехорошо.  
В конце-концов, я же уже предупреждал, что не хочу с ней спать. Не то чтобы моим словам можно было верить - в смысле, вы только посмотрите на эту грудь - но я бы действительно не позволил себе затащить Кейт в постель, будь она пьяна или что-то в этом роде. Это вовсе не значит, что я часто сплю с пьяными женщинами, просто... черт возьми, Клинт, сейчас не время для оправданий.  
Не тогда, когда стрела-бумеранг возвращается, чтобы вписаться тебе в затылок.  
Кейт чертовски коварна: использовать против меня моё же оружие. Думаю, не стоит ей напоминать, что когда-то она вообще не видела смысла во всех этих гаджетах.  
У меня нет выбора. Прости, пицца-пёс, я обязательно куплю тебе новую миску, а эта мне нужна, чтобы избавиться от чертовой стрелы. Надо будет потормошить Старка, чтобы он сделал мне распознающие микрочипы или что-то в этом роде. Чтобы в следующий раз мой любимый бумеранг не пытался лишить меня сознания.  
Возможно, вам интересно, с чего всё это началось. То есть: почему я скрываюсь под кухонным столом, вооружённый одной только силиконовой лопаткой, и отбиваюсь от собственных стрел собачьими мисками с остатками чаппи.  
Всё началось с валентинки.  
Знаете, как это часто бывает: ты совершенно законным путем отбираешь у русского авторитета его выигрыш в покере, а на следующий день он присылает тебе валентинку с датой и местом встречи. Обычное дело, бро. Ничего серьёзного, если только утром у тебя в квартире не окажется Кейт и не обнаружит эту валентинку, пока ты принимаешь контрастный душ.  
Любопытный факт: русские часто путают буквы c и k. И "Dear K.", без сомнений, идеальное начало для любовного послания.  
Если хоть один волос упал с головы Кейт - эти русские мертвы.  
Вот только если бы у меня был хотя бы шанс узнать об этом. Честно говоря, я вообще не заметил, как Кейт появилась в моей квартире. Фиолетово-бежевой фурией она на такой скорости ворвалась в дверь и промчалась аккурат к дивану, что я принял её за торнадо "Виктория", только в уменьшенном формате. Идиотская мысль, конечно же, но это было первое, о чём я подумал. И, впрочем, единственное, потому как потом на меня посыпались стрелы.  
Прощай, идеально ровная обшивка дивана, я так любил тебя.  
Эй, это же мой лук!  
Кейт что-то говорила о том, какой я козёл, и что она час прождала меня в ресторане. - И мои стрелы! - Одна. В день святого Валентина. Ей с позором пришлось покинуть ресторан. Имею ли я хоть какое-то представление, как это было унизительно. - Силиконовая лопатка! - Ей! Кейт Бишоп!  
Слово за слово, я оказался под кухонным столом, а стрелы с фиолетовым оперением дорожкой выстроились по моей траектории побега. Если бы Кейт хотела меня убить, будьте уверены, она бы не промахнулась. Очевидно: ей просто необходимо было устроить разгром в моей квартире.  
Было бы проще, если бы мы оказались обычной семейной парой. В нормальных семьях в таких случаях, кажется, бьют тарелки, а не дырявят стрелами пол и стены. В любом случае - к этому моменту я ещё не знал о валентинке и не имел ни малейшего понятия, в чём же именно Кейт меня обвиняет. Черт возьми, да даже сейчас, находясь уже в курсе событий, я всё равно не понимаю, почему это моя вина.  
Женщины!  
Когда бумеранговая опасность миновала, я смог подцепить лопаткой белое махровое полотенце, висящее на ручке духовки. Господи, как хорошо, что я до сих пор не купил микроволновку. Белый флаг резво взвыл в воздух и тут же печально повис, пришпиленный стрелой к кофеварке. Чёрт. Кофеварка.  
\- Ты уничтожила мой диван, мой пол и, наконец, мою любимую кофеварку, Кейт! Может, этого уже достаточно, чтобы ты смогла наконец-то объяснить, что это за приступ берсеркера?  
Стрела вырвала у меня из рук лопатку и прибила её к краю столешницы. Моя ошибка: после случая с полотенцем руку всё же стоило опустить. Кажется, Кейт снова повторила, что я козёл. И наконец-то рассказала про валентинку.  
Русские её не тронули - вряд ли они ждали увидеть в ресторане хрупкую девушку в маленьком облегающем фиолетовом платье. Охх, это декольте.  
С другой стороны, русские так меня и не дождались, а это значит что...  
... что сейчас двадцать парней с битами, ножами и пистолетами ждут меня внизу у подъезда. И у меня закончились все стрелы с гаджетами.  
Окей, Клинт. Вот это выглядит уже действительно хреново.


End file.
